


Don’t worry brotha, I got you

by Fics90



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fics90/pseuds/Fics90
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon & Makoa Gibraltar
Kudos: 4





	Don’t worry brotha, I got you

Tae felt weird, his body was hot and weak.

His nose was stuffed.

“Ey, you don’t look so good.”

Makoa looked at him with a concerned face.

“I’m fine.”

But when Tae took a step he almost fell but Makoa caught him.

His feet felt fatigued, like there was no power left in them.

“You should take a rest.”

Makoa scooped him up to his arms, making Tae’s face getting hotter and it wasn’t the fever’s fault.

Tae was gently placed on the bed, getting covered with a blanket.

“Be right back, I’ll fetch the thermometer.”

Makoa left for a while, coming back with the device.

Quick measurement showed that Tae had a high fever.

He tried to get off the bed but he was pushed back gently by Makoa.

“Sorry brotha, you stay in bed and I’ll take care of you.” He said with a soft smile.

Tae wanted to argue but he was too tired to do that, and the smile made him feel funny.

He just gave a faint nodd.

Makoa left, there was the sound of water running and cabinet’s getting opened.

He came back with tissues, a small water bowl and towel.

The towel was dipped in water and placed on Tae’s forehead.

It cooled nicely.

“Here are some tissues, I’ll make you some food.”

Makoa left again, Tae rested on the bed.

Hours passed and Makoa came back carrying a tray.

He put it on the table and helped Tae to sit up.

“I made you some vegetable stew, it will warm you and give strength back.”

Tae looked at the food in front of him and took a spoonful.

It’s taste was incredible, the spices and vegetables harmonized each other.

“This tastes really good.”

Makoa smiled.

“Good to hear, my mom used to make this when I was a kid.”

Tae ate his supper, Makoa making the towel wet again to cool down the fever.

Tae felt nice and warm inside when Makoa took care of him.

It had been so long when someone did that to him.

Usually he was on his guard all the time , being careful around people not knowing when you would get stabbed in the back.

But Makoa was different, sure Tae didn’t trust him first at all but when more days passed the bigger man felt less and less a threat.

He acted nice, talked politely to Tae and other legends.

Makoa made Tae feel funny sometimes, not sure why.

Was it his smile that was warm like the sun, his hulking body?

In the games Makoa helped him as much as he could, giving him shields etc.

When Tae was downed Makoa rushed to him.

“Don’t worry, I got you.”

When they won the games Makoa smiled and gave Tae a small pat on his shoulder.

“Great job brudda.”

Tae just answered with a huff or grunt but that didn’t bother Makoa.

Still Tae had his doubts about Makoa’s true meanings; was he acting nice to him so he just could stab him in the back later?

Being an agent sent after him, to capture + interrogate the info out of him before a beat down?

But somehow Makoa’s character didn’t match that mould; sure he was serious in the games, beating people up.

Could he be able/willing to kill someone in real life?

All that thinking made Tae tired, he took a nap.

Even when he slept he was on guard, his drone was on and spied the room for intruders.

Makoa came to see him now and then, changing the cloth on his forehead and otherwise checking out that things were okay.

He smiled to Tae sweetly, his hand caressed his cheek.

When Makoa left Tae felt his face turning red, his heart beated fast.

Why did he feel like that? 

Could it be that…

No, Tae shook his head.

It was impossible, him falling in love for Makoa?

That was ridiculous, but still…

Days passed, Tae got better and he joined the games again.

He and Makoa were in the same team, them and one team were left.

They hide behind rocks, Tae using his drone.

“Enemy spotted, they are at the top of the building near us.”

“Heard that.” Makoa said.

He sneaked closer, throwing his ult.

“Watch out, I’m opening the skies!”

The bombs fell down, knocking down two of the enemies.

Tae left his drone, aimed his sniper rifle and finished the last one.

“We have our Apex Champions.”

Tae was sitting in the drop ship, legends were heading home.

Mako came to him and smiled.

“Thanks for the help in the game bruddah, couldn’t do without you.”

Tae just huffed, crossing his arms.

“You did a good job too.”

That comment was unusual, especially coming from Tae.

But it made Mako smile even brighter.

That smile made Tae melt a little bit.

“Can’t wait to get in the team with you again.” Makoa said and left.

Tae sat there, watching the bigger guy vanishing.

He huffed but there was a light smile on his face.

Maybe Makoa wasn’t that bad at all...


End file.
